The purpose of Core A is to provide administrative and project management support for the entire program and to ensure all projects and cores adhere to scientific, fiscal, and NIH reporting objectives. These functions will be crucial for the successful execution of the proposed work, given the relatively large number of cores and scientific projects participating, the extensive sharing of data and reagents envisioned amongst the different projects, and the aggressive timelines put forth from the team as whole. Although each project alone will provide important information to the field at large, extensive synergy and coordination is required to fully realize the Program's potential. Core A will specifically employ the effort of a Project Manager and a variety of Project Management functions to specifically coordinate and support each project. These will include formal program planning, monitoring, status reporting and project scheduling. In addition, a key function of Core A will be to facilitate and assist communication amongst Pis and Projects in the form of information and data exchange, preparation and submission of manuscripts, coordination/scheduling of meetings and teleconferences. In parallel, a series of activities will ensure productive communication with NIH and appointed officers including preparation and submission of NIH reports and faciltating attendance of appropriate team leaders to NIH meetings and/or conference calls. Finally the Administrative Core will oversee compliance of the overall Program and individual projects and cores with respect to fiscal and reporting obligations.